


Clothes Make the Man

by Juli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam prepare to go undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted November 15, 2007

“Sammy, you better start working on your obituary, because when I come outta here, you are a dead man.”

Dean was in the bathroom, but his irritation came through the closed door loud and clear. Sam, however, seemed unconcerned and just continued fussing with his necktie.

“You’re not going to kill me, Dean,” he replied calmly.

“Read my lips, Sam,” Dean shot back, heedless of the fact that Sam couldn’t even see him at the moment. “Dead. Man.”

“I don’t know, he sounds pretty serious, Sam,” the other person in the room said. Ellen Harvelle’s forehead was wrinkled with concern.

“That’s just Dean blowing off steam, Ellen,” Sam assured her. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I heard that!” Dean sniped, still in the next room. “And you damn well better worry.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Are you ready yet? It’s taking you forever to get dressed and you didn’t have that much to put on in the first place.”

The bathroom door opened a crack. “That’s the whole damn problem, Sam. This is ridiculous. Why couldn’t I go in with Ellen and you go undercover at the club?”

“Because, honey,” Ellen tried to sooth him. “No one would, in a million years, believe you as a boy toy.” She winked at Sam. “You’re too formidable a personality. Sam, on the other hand, can pull off being a trophy male better.”

Ellen had contacted them about a job at a club; she was worried about an succubus using it to prowl for victims. The Winchesters had come willingly enough, but it wasn’t until they arrived that they discovered why Ellen needed their help. It turned out that the club was a ladies’ club, catering to women who were rich in money, but not in morals. Ellen had established an identity as a woman of means and questionable virtue, but she needed some arm candy to give credibility to her cover. Specifically, she needed an attractive young man in an expensive suit that made a show of hanging on her every word. That was Sam’s job. 

Dean, on the other hand, was going in undercover at the club itself; which was Sam’s idea. The older Winchester had gotten a job as a bartender, pretty much as soon as he walked in the door to apply. His ‘uniform’ had been delivered later and Sam had gleefully handed it over after signing for it. Dean had been at the club while it was closed and hadn’t realized that they dressed their employees in a manner that catered to their patrons’ fantasies. In a club full of amorous women, the succubus could camouflage itself while preying on the attractive men that either worked there or otherwise accompanied the club’s customers.

“So what you’re saying,” Dean said as he opened the door widely. “Is that you have to be manly to wear this shit?”

As he spoke, Dean stepped out of the bathroom and into the motel’s bedroom. Both Sam and Ellen gasped as they caught their first good look at him, but for vastly different reasons. Ellen’s hand flew up and covered her mouth, stifling decidedly uncharacteristic and un-hunter-like giggles. Sam’s, however, was more of a groan as all of his blood suddenly pooled south of his belt buckle.

The ‘uniform’ that Dean had been given was that of a harem boy. He had a ridiculously short vest on, made of colorful silk. It barely came down to his nipples, revealing tantalizing glimpses of those dusky peaks as he moved. The pants started below his bellybutton with a wide embroidered waistband. The pants themselves were made of sheer silk. The only reason that they weren’t see- through was the numerous folds of the fabric, which tapered down at the ankles. Dean’s feet looked unusually delicate and Sam noticed that his brother wasn’t wearing his customary boots, but a modified sandal. 

Sam did a double take. Where those rhinestones on the sandals?

“Oh, my,” Ellen finally managed. “I don’t think that’s quite up to health code requirements for restaurant employees.”

Dean snorted. “Ya think? Besides, something makes me think that these bastards aren’t exactly worried about any inspections.”

“Well, I think you look very. . . . “ Ellen struggled for words as she continued to smother giggles.

“Edible,” Sam inserted, although he was far from wanting to laugh. The whole thing was his idea, but he was beginning to regret it. The intention had been to draw the succubus out, but now Sam was worried that their plan would work a little too well. “The succubus won’t be able to resist him.”

“I dunno, Sam,” Dean’s own gaze was appreciative as he looked Sam over. Ellen had helped Sam pick out an expensive suit and it was more tailored than the baggy casual clothes that Sam usually wore. “You look downright edible too.” He turned to Ellen. “How come I don’t get to be the one to wear clothes?”

Ellen looked at him for a long moment, considering. “If you feel that strongly about it, then you can switch with Sam. He can be the one going out in public dressed like that.”

Suddenly, that seemed like a fine idea to Sam. He didn’t consider himself possessive by any means, but wasn’t sure he was quite willing for the world to see Dean looking quite so. . . edible.

Unfortunately, Ellen’s tactic worked too well. The same idea had obviously occurred to Dean, about not wanting Sammy out into the big, bad world dressed like, not just a boy toy, but a fuck toy. “No, no, that’s okay. Gotta be a man to pull this off, right? Sam’s all but a girl anyway, getting him into this outfit would make him seem like Hunter Barbie.”

“Well, now that’s settled, I better get ready too,” Ellen had her own dress clothes to wear. “Sam, I’ll meet you out front in fifteen minutes.”

As soon as she left, Sam was on his brother. “I’m not sure this is such a good idea.”

“Oh, I think it’s a great idea,” Dean replied cheerfully. As soon as Sam expressed doubts, Dean had done a 180 on his attitude about the whole thing. “Besides, it was your idea.”

Sam gave in to temptation and pulled Dean into his arms. He wrapped his hands around Dean's silk-covered ass, moaning when he realized how flimsy the fabric covering it really was. “You can’t go into the club like this, you’re too. . . edible.”

Dean tweaked Sam’s lapel and slid out of his arms. “I thought that was the whole idea. What succubus is going to be able to resist this?” 

He held out his arms and did a slow rotation. Sam groaned as he saw how snugly the silk fit over Dean’s ass. How was that even possible when it was loose everywhere else? “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“I’ll lure it out, you and Ellen’ll smoke it,” Dean reassured Sam. “Then we’ll come home.”

Sam pulled him in for a harsh kiss. “And the damn harem suit comes with us.”

Dean’s lips twitched as he moved towards the door, but Sam noticed that his brother blushed. “Sam, you pervert.”

“You be careful,” Sam told Dean as the older man put a coat over his ‘uniform’ in preparation for leaving.

“Always,” Dean told him, all traces of lust and amusement gone from his face. “You too.”

Sam watched as Dean left. Damn him and his ‘good’ ideas anyway. He thought about Dean in that harem outfit and how he’d be in a club full of horny women who didn’t have much respect for boundaries. Hopefully, Dean was right and the succubus would strike that night, ending the stupid job. In a better mood, Sam made one last adjustment to his tie. 

And then they'd come home and work on getting that damn harem suit off.

~the end~


End file.
